Roswaal L Mathers
Summary Roswaal L Mathers is the lord of the Roswaal Mansion and Lugnica's court magician. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 6-C via Environmental Destruction Name: Roswaal L Mathers Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Male Age: 400+ Classification: Magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Flight, Blessed, Precognition via the gospel, Weather Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Martial Arts, Sealing, Homing Attack, Heat Manipulation, Power Nullification via his yellow eye Attack Potency: City level (Equal to Puck), Island level via Environmental Destruction (Caused a massive blizzard ) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Superior to Thearesia van Astrea) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Superior to Wilhelm) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: Very High (Has a near inexhaustible source of mana, fought Puck for an entire day and night) Range: Possibly hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: The gospel, a black book that lists the holder's future. The book is not combat applicable, it would be helpful to plan attacks or reveal information on upcoming attacks, but it can't reveal specific details like what a person will say or do while in combat. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Divine Protection of Sorcery ': Roswaal's divine protection which makes him compatible with all six magic elements, enabling him to use the magic perfectly. Using this Divine Protection, Roswaal is considered to be the best in the kingdom in terms of mana usage, power, and speed, and is recognized to be as strong as one army. *'Altemillion': Altemillion is Roswaal's weather changing magic which he used to make it snow in Sanctuary. The magic is powerful enough to envelop an area with a radius of 400 km in a raging blizzard. *'Goa': Manifests a blaze of fire to incinerate foes. **'Ul Goa': A higher tier version of Goa. The user fires a large amount of powerful fire bullets. A powerful flame scatters when the bullets land. **'Al Goa': A higher tier version of Goa. Manifests a massive blaze of fire, much more powerful that a regular goa. This is the spell Roswaal is most skilled at. *'Soul Manipulation': When he entered into a contract with Subaru the rainbow colored concentration of mana highly resembled the light Julius Juukulius planned to use to destroy Betelgeuse, which was a combination of multiple classes of magic. The magic Julius used was said to be able to split Betelguese's very soul. Roswaal is the best magic user in the kingdom with a divine blessing that allows him to use multiple elements just like Julius so he definitely is able to replicate Julius' feat, this is also supported by the fact that Roswaal stalemated Puck, who can freeze souls, for an entire day and night. The contract Roswaal engraved on Subaru's soul was said to persist over distance, time, worlds and would likely have effect against Subaru's resets as well, however contracts require the consent of both parties, it does show that he does have some level of soul manipulation though. He has also been able to successfully overwrite his descendants souls with his. *'Yellow Eye': Roswaal is able to use his yellow eye to break magic apart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Soul Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Internet Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 6